Love Under the Surface
by JesterGirl01
Summary: Papyrus x Undyne. Love is often a complicated feeling to face, especially when one is torn between the desires of the mind and desires of the heart. Ultimately, humans and monsters alike must decide what is most important to them. I actually not gonna spoil the story right now, so... enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A sharply dressed skeleton stands in the snow, admiring his flamboyant costume. "I, the great Papyrus, will capture a human today; I can feel it in my bones!" exclaims the skeleton to himself while pacing around moving in a dramatic manner.

A smaller skeleton bundled in a poofy blue winter coat walks up."Still talking to yourself, bro?"

Papyrus looked down at the shorter skeleton. "I am not merely talking to myself, I am motivating myself! For I am the great Papyrus and I will make it big someday!" exclaimed the skeleton, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

The smaller skeleton gave Papyrus a bony thumbs-up. "Love that determination, bro, that'll get your insides hot, that is if you had any."

Papyrus chuckles. "Oh, Sans, your sense of humor is bone-shattering."

"Damn, bro, you're really getting on my level with the puns."

Papyrus looked down to Sans and smiled a proud toothy grin. "I know, I've been examining how you use your humor to sway monsters and make a ton of friends. I want to make this a skill set of my own."

Sans chuckled and retained a smug grin."Well you're definitely getting there, just a little more training with the master and you'll be ready. When I'm done with you, you'll even have Undyne laughing like crazy."

Papyrus suddenly froze. He zoned out. _Undyne_ resounded in his head.

Sans looked up into the lost face of his brother with a skeptical glare. "Ummmm, are you all right, bro? You look a little out of sorts."

Papyrus snapped out of his trance and nervously glanced at his brother. Pink dusted his face. "I'm fine, I was just thinking of the popularity and power to come. It's going to be spectacular being in the royal guard."

Sans, still skeptical, stuffed his mitten-coated hands in his pockets. "Whatever you say." He looked around and remembered that his hot dog stand needed some attending. "I think I'm gonna go and look out for humans. I'll see ya later."

Papyrus, proud of his brother's determination to work, smiled at him. "Okay, and if you don't mind, notify me, the great Papyrus, and I shall capture the human."

Sans chuckled at his brother's talking of himself in third person. "Ight." He disappeared into the distance almost as quickly as he gave his response to Papyrus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Papyrus looked after his beloved brother as he raced away. He began to think of what had made him act a little strange a few moments ago. He began to assess the things Sans had mentioned that could have provoked his episode. Puns, human-capturing, Undyne. Papyrus's eyes widened when the last of these topics crossed his mind. He wondered why the thought of Undyne made him lose his train of thought.

The tall skeleton put his hand to his chin and thought. "Something about her warms these bones but in order to truly be great, I need to put these feelings aside. I, the great Papyrus have power over my mind!" He exclaimed to himself a little too loudly, for he had caused something to draw near. He heard small footsteps. "Who has come to encounter the great Papyrus?" No one answers. More footsteps are heard, this time slightly closer. Papyrus anxiously looks around, beginning to get a twinge of fear. "Wh-wh-whooo's there?"

All of a sudden a small creature could be seena few feet away in the snow. The creature looked rather different from the creatures Papyrus usually came across underground. Papyrus looked the being up and down, his eyebrows showing his wonder. This creature looks all too foreign. Papyrus's eyes widened with shock and excitement. "Human!" The child simply looked up into his skull face without much emotion at all. "Today is your lucky day, human, for today is the day that the great Papyrus will capture you! Isn't that an honor?" The human continued to stare, eyes boring into the cranium. "Not very talkative yet I see, but nonetheless, this will get me in the royal guard for sure!" The child just looked at Papyrus like he was crazy. Papyrus wanted to provoke reaction from the child because what's the fun in capturing a human if they aren't going to be sad or put up a little resistance. "I assume you got passed my brother Sans?" The child nodded. "How could that be, he was going to look out for humans a while ago and he was to notify me if one showed up, but here you are in front of me!"

The human looked up at Papyrus and sort of smiled nervously. "Well, he actually greeted me and sent me this way. He said I'd run into his awesome brother if I came this way."

Papyrus looked at the human with pleasure. "Well, I am the great Papyrus after all so…. Wait a minute! Why are you smiling? I am going to capture you! You should be frightened! Nyeh heh heh!"

The child's grin only grew when Papyrus laughed his maniacal laugh. "The underground doesn't seem so bad, you skeletons could keep me entertained forever with the puns, costumes, and radical laughs."

Papyrus blushed, but quickly returned to his threatening. "Your feelings about this place will soon take a turn because you will be captured after being made to solve the hardest puzzles know to all creation created by none other than me!"

The child continued to smile at Papyrus. "I'm not sure you could do anything bad enough to frighten me. You may capture me, but I doubt I'll be miserable in your company, you're hilarious!"

Papyrus looked offended. "I am not hilarious, I am menacing! I can strike fear into the hearts of humans who wander down here! The Royal guard isn't in need of a jester, they need a strong knight!"

The child only continued to smile at Papyrus. "Maybe you have it in you to be frightening, but I don't feel threatened. I can sense that you want to seem hard on the outside, but really, you are soft on the inside and would never purposefully harm an innocent being. Children can tell these things in others quite easily, even though adults don't give us the credit for being perceptive. You are determined, however, so I will just allow you to put me through whatever you've got in store."

Papyrus's jaw dropped at the child's speech. How could the child be so young and new to this place but already know my heart? He is very intuitive. I think this kid just solved the puzzle to behavior and the mind. He seems like my kind of peoples. "I'll have you know, human, that the great Papyrus isn't as soft-hearted as what you may think, but you have impressed me with your inference based on little observation. I think having you as a captive will be pretty fun after all, even I you won't give me the satisfaction of feeling big and bad."

The child flung his arms in the air in excitement and did a little happy dance. He stopped and retained a toothy smile, with hopeful eyes on Papyrus. "So does that mean we're friends?"

Papyrus, once again, froze and lost his train of thought. Friends rang through his mind. Popularity is what he strived for and it seemed logical that the road to popularity involved the accumulation of one friend at a time, why not make this kid the first? He seems pretty cool too, Sans and I could consider him a brother and teach him the ways of the underground and I could make him a costume and cook spaghetti for him and talk puzzles and logic with him and…. Papyrus regained awareness of the child and smiled, "I guess we could consider each other friends in a captor-captive sort of relationship. Nyeh heh heh!"

The child began to jump excitedly, startling Papyrus. "Yay! So what can we do first, friend?"


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus looked down at his new excited companion. He smiled. "Well, I guess since you're my captive now, I should take you home."

The child's smile only grew when Papyrus told him this. "You mean I get to stay at your house? This'll be great, Papyrus! What all do you have to do at your house?"

Papyrus smiled at his little friend and began to lead him in the direction of his home. "Well, we have snacks, books, music, games, I can even teach you how to cook my very own delicious spaghetti!"

The child laughed. "Okay, sounds great! It'll be like a long play date."

Papyrus looked at him, confused by his enthusiasm. "How are you so happy when you're so far away from your home and loved ones? I can't imagine being separated from my brother and friends for an unknown amount of time. Even the great Papyrus requires companionship."

The child looked over to his new friend with glistening eyes. A look of sadness appeared on his face. "I do miss my home, my parents, and my friends. If I dwelled on this, I wouldn't be able to make the most of my current situation. I realize that I may never get home, so I have to build new relations here because depression only consumes the soul." The child then smiled at Papyrus. "And besides, if I were dwelling on the loss, I wouldn't have gained a new friend."

Papyrus listened to the child and observed how the child took control of his emotions to his advantage. Papyrus found himself moved, eyes welling with tears. He smiled at the child. "Humans have more emotion than what monsters give them credit for."

The child smiled a warm smile at Papyrus and grabbed his hand.

Papyrus jumped in surprise, but returned the grip. They walked in peaceful silence in the snow, leaving two sets of footprints, side by side.

They made their way and Papyrus's home came into sight. A large, cozy wooden house on the outskirts of a friendly little village. Papyrus opened the door to his domicile and allowed the child to walk in ahead of him. "Welcome to my home!"

The child got a chill from the sudden rush of warmth that he felt upon entering the house. "This is so cute, Papyrus! I knew you were sweet, but I imagined your house would appear more menacing to make others believe you are hard."

Papyrus blushed. "I may want to be seen as tough, but I can't own a home that isn't homie. The home is supposed to be a place of comfort, a place where you can really be yourself and pursue your heart's desires." Papyrus looked at the child to see him examining the house, wide-eyed. "Wanna a tour of the house?"

The child jumped excitedly. "Of course!"

Papyrus showed the boy around, making sure to describe in detail where everything was located. He wanted his new friend to be comfortable and get things as he pleased. The boy marveled at everything as if he had never seen the interior of a house before. Papyrus smiled at his friend's amazement. "Come on, I'll show you the room of the great Papyrus!" He led the boy up the stair and paused outside of his door. "Are you ready to see the greatest room of all time?!" The child nodded vigorously. "Okay, let's go!" Papyrus flung open the door to reveal what seemed to be a pretty ordinary bedroom. The boy, nonetheless, remained fixated on all of the rooms components in awe. He perused the walls of Papyrus's bedroom, seeing posters, a few pictures of Sans, until he came to Papyrus's night stand. He examined the items on the stand: a retainer case (even skeletons have to keep their teeth aligned), an alarm clock, a figurine of a soldier, and a drawing. The boy looked intently at the drawing- it appears to be a blue woman with gills, clad in magnificent armor with long, fiery red hair flowing in a ponytail from her head. The picture looked as if it had been drawn with great care, every stroke of the pencil done in grace only possible in passion.

The child turned to Papyrus and held the drawing up. "Did you draw this?"

Papyrus forgot that he had left some of his drawings around his room. He blushed wildly. "Y-y-yes," he said nervously.

The child smiled in admiration. "It's amazing! I had no idea you could draw! You're so talented!"

Papyrus grew even more red. He tried to hide it. "Th-th-thanks." He smiled largely.

The child's smile turned into an expression of thought and wonder. "Who is this supposed to be? She's gorgeous whoever she is."

Papyrus could feel the heat radiating from his face. "It's m-m-my friend, Undyne, head of the Royal guard."

The child grew even more excited by this answer. "I thought it may just be an OC, but this is great! Could I meet her?"

Papyrus smiled. "You'll meet her eventually, but when you do, you must act like a captive. I need this to get into the Royal guard. Capturing a human is the only way to guarantee a position."

The child laughed. "Okay, playing pretend is fun! It seems as though you may want more than just a position in the Royal guard." The child wriggled his eyebrows.

Papyrus looked shocked. "What are you suggesting? Are you suggesting that the great Papyrus wants more that to live the dream of being in the Royal guard?"

The child laughed playfully. "Well, when you put it like that, yes!" He took the drawing and dashed out of the room laughing.

Papyrus, shocked by this behavior began to chase after him. "Hey, give me that back!"

The child looked back over his shoulder at the advancing Papyrus. "You'll have to catch me if you want the girl!" The child laughed.

Papyrus blushed madly. "I'll get you and when I do, no spaghetti for you!"

The chase continued. Several laps around the couch were made before the child got tired and plopped down to rest. The winded Papyrus sat down beside the boy. "That was tiring. Might I have my drawing back now?" Papyrus outstretched his hand, waiting for the boy's comply.

The boy turned to Papyrus and grinned mischievously. "Sure. You can have your girlfriend." The child giggled.

Papyrus froze, jaw dropped. "She's my friend who is also a girl! Not my girlfriend!" If anyone could drown in their own blushing, Papyrus definitely would be at this point.

The child gave him the picture. "Whatever you say, pal."

Papyrus took the picture gratefully and looked at it. She really is beautiful.

The child noticed Papyrus looking at the picture in awe and decided to change the subject (too awkward now). "Where's the remote?"

Papyrus jumped and looked at the child. "Under the cushion you're sitting on."

The boy dug the remote out of the couch and turned the TV on. What came on shocked the boy. The Little Mermaid opening screen appeared before him if it was the thing most recently watched. "Can we watch this?"

Papyrus forgot he had left the DVD in from last night and blushed. "Yeah, we can watch it." The boy pressed "play" and they sat together and watched in silence the magic of Disney take place.

During the chase, Undyne had shown up to see what Papyrus had planned for the day. She knocked on the door- no answer. She could tell someone was home because the lights were on. Not wanting to barge in uninvited, she made her way to the window to take a quick peek. She saw Papyrus and a human running around the couch in the living room. It appeared that Papyrus was in pursuit of a small piece of paper the boy was holding. _I wonder what that is. It must be important for Papyrus to want it so badly._ She watched the chase and saw them grow tired. They both plopped down on the couch. They began to talk, but Undyne couldn't hear clearly through the glass. It appeared that the child was laughing at Papyrus and Papyrus was embarrassed. Humans really don't have feelings for others. She watched as the child have Papyrus the slip of paper. _Papyrus must be doing something right, he got what he wanted from the human. I might just consider giving him a position on the Royal guard._ She watched as the two wound down and turn the TV on to watch The Little Mermaid. Undyne's eyes widened and she blushed. _My favorite movie._


	4. Chapter 4

Papyrus and the boy sat and watched _The Little Mermaid_ together - they both became emotional during "Part of Your World" and the wedding scene. Papyrus looked over at the boy who appeared to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. "I think you may need to go to bed. You look exhausted."

The boy shot up quickly with a sudden burst of energy. "Who, me? I'm not tired! What are you talking about?"

Papyrus gave the boy a skeptical look. "You can't fool the great Papyrus! I can see red around your eyes. I may not have seen humans much before, but I know enough to know that that is a sign of fatigue." Papyrus stretched his bones? And got up. He held out his hand to help the boy get up. The child allowed Papyrus to pull him up. "We have no extra bed or rooms here, so you can sleep in my bed."

The boy looked up at the skeleton with droopy eyes. He yawned. "But where will you sleep?"

Papyrus looked at the couch and pointed. "I'll be sleeping there."

Papyrus led the tired child up the stairs and into his room. He guided him to the bed and waited patiently for him to crawl in and get comfortable. Papyrus began tucking the boy in. The boy looked up and smiled, half asleep, at Papyrus. "Good night, Dad." He closed his eyes and drift off to the dream world.

Papyrus looked at the boy and smiled. _Humans can be the most precious creatures._ He turned the light of and left the room. He made his way downstairs. He got to the couch and began preparing his place to sleep when he found a small piece of paper in the cushion. He pulled it out to reveal the drawing of Undyne. He blushed profusely and looked around to make sure no one was watching. While he was looking around, he glanced out the window to see a flash of red. He blinked rapidly and looked again and it was gone. "I guess I'm just tired too." Papyrus placed the picture on a small table beside the couch and laid down to sleep. He too drifted off to dream world.

Undyne watched as Papyrus and the child watched her favorite movie. Undyne didn't like to admit it, but the movie really gets her emotional. After "Part of Your World", she noticed herself becoming teary-eyed and she wiped her eyes and sniffled. _Every time. That part gets me every single time._ She watched, sort of like a creep, until the movie was over, She watched as Papyrus took the child to his room and came back to take the couch. She noticed he had had the paper from before. She noticed him blushing as he looked at it. _I wonder what it could be._ He began to look around and when his eyes came in her direction, she ducked beneath the window quickly, some of her hair flying up. _I hope he didn't notice me. This does seem a bit creepy._ She waited a few minutes and when nothing happened, she peeked in and saw Papyrus, sleeping so peacefully on the couch. _I have never seen him so serene before. He's always trying so hard to impress people, but what is really worthwhile is what happens when no one is watching._ She blushed. _He's such a sweety, he would never act this way toward a human if he knew I were watching._ She gave his peaceful body one last glacé before she left. She got up and headed towards her house. "Time for me to finally get some rest."


	5. Chapter 5

It's a beautiful day in Snowden! Papyrus is strutting his stuff as he walks down the street with his scarlet cape blowing in the chilly breeze. He walks, noticing how full of life the village is. _So many people are out today. I wonder what the occasion is._ Papyrus sees Sans up the path and goes to talk to him. "Hey, bro! What's happening?"

Sans looked up at his tower of a brother. "Nothing much, just watching this rock." Sans points to a stone. "It kind of resembles Undyne. Just look at it closely."

Papyrus looked intently at the stone which began to take on the exact shape of Undyne. Papyrus blinks in surprise, but when he opens his eyes, the rock looks like an ordinary rock. "You must be crazy, Sans! It looks like an average stone to me."

Sans shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked up at Papyrus and smirked. "But I made you think about it." Sans chuckled playfully.

Papyrus began to blush. "I was only trying to see if what you said was true."

Sans gave Papyrus a suspicious glance . "Sure, bro, whatever you say." Sans looks around as if expecting to see someone. "Say, where's the human? I thought he'd be with you, you know, since you guys are besties now." Sans smiles up at Papyrus playfully.

Papyrus looks down at Sans and blushes at his statement. I left him at home to sleep. The kid was exhausted and looked sooooo darn cute lying there asleep! The great Papyrus would never dare to end such comfort."

Sans looks at Papyrus and laughs. "He's like the son you never knew you wanted. I'm the cool Uncle Sans who always seems to be hanging around close by." Sans watches Papyrus for a reaction until he notices someone approaching behind Papyrus. His eyes lock on the approacher.

Papyrus sees Sans staring intently at something that seemed to be behind him. "What is it Sans?" A huge grin crosses Sans face as he simply points a bony finger in the direction he was looking. Papyrus spun around to see what the big deal was and saw just what Sans had been watching.

Undyne approached Papyrus and noticed that both of them were now watching her,. She quickly puts a serious look on her face as she nears the brothers, her best friends (besides Alphys). She stops in front of Papyrus. "Well, how's today's luck been?"

Papyrus suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked around surprised. "Y-you mean in regards to humans? I, the great Papyrus, have not seen any humans today, but I am nevertheless still in pursuit of a capture."

Undyne gives Papyrus a "really?" look with arms crossed at her chest. "Okay… Are you sure you haven't seen a human around?" Her eyes are fixated on those of Papyrus.

Papyrus twiddles his thumbs and tries to avoid direct eye contact. "I'm positive, Undyne." He suddenly perks up and looks at her and smiles. "If I were to have seen one, I would have captured it already! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Undyne tries to keep a serious face. Her lips begin to quiver and she laughs. "Okay, whatever you say." She turns around. _I know he's keeping the human a secret from me, probably for what he thinks is the best, but I want him to tell me the truth on his own. I don't want to force it out of him._ She begins to walk away, and suddenly flips around. Her flamboyant red locks brush against Papyrus. "Oh, I almost forgot! Alphys and I are gonna at home tonight, probably play some games or whatever if you guys would be interested."

Papyrus is silently stunned. _She's inviting me over!_

Sans looks at Undyne and gives her a thumbs up. "I'll be there, I'm off tonight anyways." Sans looks at Papyrus who looks out of it, he nudges him back to reality.

Papyrus comes back to reality. "Yeah, I'll come too! Sounds like fun. Will there be puzzle games?"

Undyne looked at Papyrus and smiled. "If you want there to be, sure."

Papyrus jumped up ecstatically. "Yay! I will show you how the master puzzle-solver does things."

Undyne laughs. "Aight. See you guys later then." She turns back around, her hair grazing Papyrus a second time. She walks off into town.

Papyrus watches her as her figure shrinks into the distance. Sans looks up and notices Papyrus out of it once again. He waves his hands in front of Papyrus's face. "Underground to Papyrus! Is anyone there, besides a skele TON of emotions?"

Papyrus looks down at Sans, ignoring what he had just said. His eyes are glowing with the joy of a little kid on Christmas. "Tonight is gonna be so much funnnn!" He catches himself overly amused and regains seriousness. "I mean the puzzles are gonna be great for sharpening the mind."

Sans smirked. "Yeah, that's what you meant all right." He looks around and thinks to himself. "What are you gonna do with the kid because I'm going with you. Uncle Sans can't babysit tonight."

Papyrus remembered that the human was still by himself in their home. "I don't know what to do at this moment, but arrangements can be made. Maybe he can go explore Snowdin while we're gone."

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"It's settled then!" Papyrus hops excitedly. He calms down a little. "I'm gonna go check on our guest. I'll see ya later."

"Aight, see ya."

Papyrus walks away and towards his house.

The lanky skeleton made his way through the snow, leaving behind large boot prints, scarlet scarf blowing in the cold air. He approaches his home and walks in. He stops in the middle of the room and looks around. _I thought for sure the human would be up by now._ He made a quick search around the house and resorted to going upstairs. He approached his bedroom door and knocked lightly… no response. _That's weird._ He slowly cracks the door open and looks into a dark room. He flips on the light and notices that nobody is there. He looks around and stops when he notices the closet door ajar. He glided to the closet and peeked in. He noticed a coat missing. _He must have went outside while I was gone._ Papyrus stepped out of the closet and went to his bed to find it neatly made and a note sitting on the pillow~ _I'm going to explore outside a little. I hope you don't mind me borrowing a coat. I also ate some spaghetti I found in the fridge (it was delicious).~_ A huge smile spread on Papyrus's face. "Such a sweet child. I never thought a human could be so kind and decent." He turned around and turned the lights off and left the room. He went down the stairs and plopped on the couch. _I should probably go find the kid… Nah, he'll be fine._ Papyrus watched a game show with a charismatic robot as its host until he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Papyrus woke up. He turned to look at the time on the clock on the wall. "6:30? I need to get to Undyne's!" He jumped up, straightened up the couch and walked out.

Papyrus walked to Undyne's door. He timidly wrapped at her her door. Alphys opened the door and jumped back in surprise, her glasses falling off. "Oh my goodness, what a surprise! Does Undyne know you're here?"

Papyrus blushed and looked down. "She invited Sans and I over earlier."

Alphys looked up at Papyrus and smiled. "Oh yeah, we're just chilling. Come on in." She moved out of the doorway, revealing a room with filled with fish trinkets. Papyrus walked in and took in his surroundings. "Undyne's in the living room playing Xbox.

Papyrus's face was swept with a look of surprise. "I didn't know she liked video games!"

"She's probably playing a battle simulator or something. Come on, let's go see." Alphys motioned for Papyrus to follow her. He let her lead him to Undyne.

Papyrus stepped into the room, just in time to see a lamp fall and shatter on the floor. He jumped at the crash and then turned his attention towards the cause of the accident. Undyne was there, eyes fixated on the TV, spear at hand and in battle stance, waiting for the next move to appear. Papyrus watched her for a few seconds until Undyne glanced up and saw him. She immediately stopped and bent down placing her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She panted a few times. Quietly, "You certainly sneaked up on me. How about saying something when you come in."

Papyrus cupped a hand to his ear, trying to make out the mumbled words of his friend. "What was that?"

Undyne stood up straight, flipping her hair back and wiping sweat from her brow. "I said you snuck up on me. How about saying something when you come in." She looked at him and waited for a response.

Papyrus smiled. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt your battle." He laughed playfully.

Undyne furrowed her eyebrows but smiled. "Very funny… What are you doing here?"

Papyrus eyes widened in shock. "You invited me over earlier, remember?"

Undyne touched her chin and thought a moment. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." She gave him a sheepish smile. Silence for a moment. "But since you're here, what do you propose we do?" She put her hands on her hips.

Papyrus thought a moment. "I don't know, I assumed we could just chill. Maybe we could… nevermind, you may not be up for that."

Undyne raised her eyebrows. "What, what is it? I'm sure it beats tiring yourself out faux fighting." She laughed.

Papyrus looked nervous. "Maybe we could make some spaghetti. I mean you taught me to make spaghetti and it was pretty fun." He looked down.

Undyne giggled. "Sure we can make some spaghetti. I'm getting pretty hungry anyway."

Papyrus jumped up. "YAYYYY! Come on let's go then!" He grabbed Undyne's hand and drug her to the kitchen.

When Papyrus finally stopped, Undyne had to catch her balance to keep from falling. "Wow, you really like spaghetti, Papyrus!"

He whipped around to look at her. "Yasss, of course." He ran around the kitchen, gathering all the ingredients and sat them neatly on the table.

Undyne looked surprised. "Well you seem to have this under control. You didn't need me in here." She laughed.

Papyrus looked back at her and grinned widely. "But I WANTED you in here." He winked at her and turned to prepare the ingredients.

Light pink dusted Undyne's cheeks. She went to get out a pot and turned the oven on. She put a pot of water on the stove for the noodles to be placed in. She got beside Papyrus and watched as he chopped the onions and bell peppers neatly. "You have such a way of doing things. I have never seen someone take such care in chopping vegetables."

Papyrus looked up from the vegetables and at Undyne. "Perfection is key, strategy is essential. It's a way of discipline, learning the art of care on things that don't require much to practice for things that require great care." He looked back to the vegetables, "This will be the most perfect spaghetti you will have ever had the pleasure of consuming. NYEH HEH HEH!"

Undyne watched him. "Oh, definitely. I mean, you did have the best teacher in the art of spaghetti." She gave him a smirk.

He looked up, "That is true." He thought a moment and remembered something, "I wonder when Sans is coming. We both said we'd be here earlier. He even specifically told me that he wasn't going to bab~~~~~" Papyrus remembered and stopped talking.

Undyne cast Papyrus a questioning glare. "Said he wasn't what?" She looked intently, hoping to get an answer.

Papyrus looked at her then back at the vegetables. "Oh, nothing. He just said he wasn't going to be busy this evening and said he'd be here without a doubt." He looked back up at her to read her expressions.

Undyne looked at him, not exactly satisfied with his answer. "Okay… He'll probably show up eventually… I'm gonna turn on some music if ya don't mind."

Papyrus laughed. "That's fine with me. We skeletons can really dance, ya know? It's pretty bone-shattering actually." He winked at her.

"Oh, really?" She got a smug look. "We'll see about that." She went to get her phone to bluetooth connect it to a speaker. A moment of DEAD SILENCE until BAAAMMMM. The speaker starts blaring NateWantsToBattle at full volume. She scrambled to turn the volume down some. She managed to turn it down a few notches so she could actually hear herself think. "Sorry about that…" She smiled sheepishly.

Papyrus stared into space with twinkling eyes. His grin growing bigger and bigger until his whole face was consumed with this fungus of a smile. He started swaying his skeletal hips. He grabbed a fork and stuck it into a frozen meatball and began to dramatically lip sing. Undyne watched in utter disbelief. Her jaw hanging open. Papyrus turned to see her stunned. He blushed but did not stop, the music infecting his body, digging its roots deep into his soul. He wriggled his eyebrows at her and started directing his performance to her (The song being a cover of Paramore's "Still into You"). Undyne's eyes grew wider. He smiled and grabbed her hand and spun her around. Undyne remained in shock but slowly began to loosen up. Papyrus let her go and begun shaking dem hips wildly. Undyne smiled grabbed Papyrus back, "No quitting on me now!" She began to spin him around. Papyrus was shocked but an insanely excited smile penetrated his face. He grabbed her other hand and they danced like psychopaths until the song changed to a surprisingly calm song. The two detached and bent down to catch their breaths.

Papyrus looked up at Undyne first, "That was intense." He laughed, "Fun, even!"

Undyne looked up at him and swept the hair out of her face. "That was pretty insane!" She laughed. "I had no idea you had such 'moves' or that you liked NateWantsToBattle."

Papyrus looked at her stunned. "He's only the second greatest person on the planet! "

Undyne gave him a look. "Who's the first, then?"

Papyrus yelled, "The great Papyrus of course! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Undyne laughed, "Oh yeah. How could anyone not know that?" The two laughed and plopped on the floor. Undyne giggled, "I feel like a kid again. Like, I feel so free to express myself, even in silly methods."

Papyrus laughed, "Yeah, it's a nice feeling that many may scoff at." He looked at Undyne and regained somewhat of a serious tone, "I honestly thought you may be one of those people, but now I know you, too, can let loose and have fun."

Undyne gave him a sad smile, "Well, when you have such an important job and a dedication to serve the ones you care for and who need help, it's difficult to stray from the task at hand. You must remain focused, determined, and consequently, serious."

Papyrus watched as she rested her head on her arms, which rested on her bent knees. She looked absent-mindedly at the floor. "I understand, we all have a duty. I have to put a lot feelings aside to keep focused on serving all monsters and trying to get a spot in the Royal Guard." Undyne looked up at him with sad eyes. Papyrus changed moods and chuckled, "But sometimes you just have to relax and have fun with the people you care about." He smiled at her. She wiped a single tear from her cheek and smiled. Papyrus saw her perking up, "I mean, Sans and I chill out together as much as possible to keep ourselves from straying to far from what's truly important in life."

Undyne was cheering up. She laughed, "I thought Sans always took it easy."

Papyrus laughed, "Eh, I know he doesn't exactly take work or responsibility serious most of the time, but he has other things he gets serious about."

They both laughed. Undyne stood up and offered her hand to Papyrus, who took it and she hoisted him off of the floor. "So, you wanna finish that spaghetti?"

Papyrus jumped. "Of course! Let's get to work!" He commenced chopping the vegetables while Undyne collected the already minced veggies and mixed them in a pan with tomato sauce and paste. The two made the spaghetti together, dancing the entire time (even though that means just moving about the kitchen, shaking their hips). They finished the spaghetti and brought it to the living room to eat on the couch. They plopped down on the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. They each took a bite of spaghetti and eyes widened. They looked at each other and with full mouths, simultaneously yelled, "THIS IS AMAZING!" They finished chewing and swallowing the remnants of their first bites and laughed.

Undyne looked up at Papyrus. "This product of teamwork is great. I've never tasted spaghetti this good before."

Papyrus nodded in agreement. "I think it's because we added an extra ingredient."

Undyne looked confused. "What else did we add?"

Papyrus smiled. "We added fun."

They smiled at each other and finished their spaghetti. Undyne looked around. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Papyrus nodded. "Sure, what movie will we be watching?"

Undyne blushed and twiddled her thumbs. "Well, there's this movie I like, but I'm not sure if you'd wanna watch it." She gave him a nervous glance.

Papyrus looked at her, curious. "I'm sure I'd like it."

Undyne sighed. " _The Little Mermaid_?"

Papyrus lit up. "That's a perfect choice if ya ask me." He chuckled nervously.

Undyne smiled. "Okay then." She got up and put the movie in and started it. She sat back down. "Do you want the lights off?"

"Sure, that'd be nice." She started to get up, but Papyrus put his arm in front of her. "Allow me." He got up and flipped the lights off. He sat back down just as the movie started. They sat there, watching the movie. Papyrus looked over at Undyne to see her watching the movie intently, like a child in the presence of magic. He adored the way she behaved, the earnest emotion in her eyes, the happiness she was experiencing - it filled him with determination. He turned his attention back to the movie and watched till the end. He got up and stretched and began to talk, but noticed Undyne had fallen asleep. She was precious. He had never seen her so much at peace. He watched as her her chest moved slightly as she took her calm breaths.

Alphys walked into the room and saw what was going on. "You know, she hasn't slept this peacefully in a long time. She doesn't usually fall asleep in the presence of company, unless she's at extreme ease."

Papyrus turned around, not realizing Alphys walked in. "I think I'm gonna go now. Thanks for having me over." He looked around and found a blanket and laid it carefully on his sleeping crush. He watched a minute and whispered, "I had a wonderful time. Thank you." He turned around and walked out. He looked back at the house, smiled, and continued on his way home.

While Papyrus and Undyne were dancing and cooking. Sans showed up. He knocked on the door. Alphys answered, "Oh, hey, Sans. You must have come to hang out to."

Sans smiled. "You know it. Is Papyrus here?"

Alphys blushed. "Yeah, he and Undyne are currently making spaghetti."

Sans patted his stomach. "Oh boy. Well, I am getting pretty hungry." He smiled.

Alphys laughed. "Well, come on in."

Sans walked in and Alphys led him to the kitchen entrance and Sans's jaw dropped. Papyrus and Undyne were both dancing and having fun. "Ummmm, well, this was unexpected." He blushed.

Alphys looked at him. "I know right. I didn't think I'd ever be seeing this. I've just decided to leave them alone and let them do them."

Sans smiled. "That sounds like a good thing to do." He chuckled. "Well, I think I'll leave them to their fun, I wouldn't want to interrupt a moment like this." He turned to Alphys, waved good bye, and turned towards the door. He smiled to himself smugly, sinking his hands into his pockets. "I knew they had something special." He walked out the door and walked home, pleased with what he had just seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Papyrus opened the door slowly as to not disturb the peace of his supposedly sleeping brother. He shut the door quietly and walked through the dark living room to the couch. As he approached the couch, he saw the dark outline of what appeared to be a head from the light of the TV blaring on the other side of it. He walked cautiously and whispered, "Sans, is that you?" No response. He got closer and repeated a little louder, "Sans?" The figure slowly turned toward Papyrus, revealing a ghastly grin illuminated by the light of the TV. Papyrus jumped. "Sans!"

Sans only smiled up crazily at his brother. Papyrus stared, stunned. Sans finally responded, "Did you have _fun_?"

Papyrus looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Sans's smile grew even bigger. He chuckled, "You know exactly what I mean." He wriggled his eyebrows at his confused brother.

Papyrus blushed, "Yeah, I-I did." He looked at the floor, unable to look his brother in the eye sockets.

Sans looked satisfied with the answer but continued to prod Papyrus. "So what did you and your _girlfriend_ do?" He chuckled playfully.

Papyrus jumped back in surprise and blushed. "Sh-she's not my girlfriend."

Sans stood up and looked Papyrus in the eyes. "But you want her to be."

Papyrus crossed his arms at his chest. "And what makes you think that?"

Sans smiled. "I may not have a brain, but I'm not stupid. It's so obvious bro."

Papyrus sat on the couch and motioned for Sans to sit beside him. "I do really like her… I just don't know what to do. Love is weakness and I feel like she senses it." Papyrus put his head in his hands.

Sans said, "Bro, look at me." Papyrus looked up sadly. "I know she senses it, she senses it and is also feeling it."

Papyrus gave him a questioning glare. "What do you mean?"

Sans face palmed and then looked at Papyrus. "Bro, she obviously likes you too. Haven't you noticed the way she acts around you and looks at you?"

Papyrus was confused. "She doesn't act a certain way around me, she's tough and can't be weakened by love."

Sans looked at his brother with a pathetic look. He put his arm around Papyrus's shoulder. "Buddy, you are great at puzzles and problem-solving, but you are so thick-skulled when it comes to understanding girls."

Papyrus looked at Sans and raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you such the expert on girls? I, the Great Papyrus, am an expert at everything!"

Sans blushed. "I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but I do know when a girl is totally into you. When they can't be around you enough to satisfy their desires, when they want to hang out with you, give you one-on-one lessons." He was now looking at Papyrus with a huge grin. "Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Papyrus looked a little confused, but suddenly jumped in realization. "That's right! No one can get enough of the great Papyrus! Not even Undyne herself." He smiled proudly. He stood up and helped Sans's lazy bones up. He appeared to be to happy for his own good.

Sans looked up at him. "Ummm, are you okay, bro?"

Papyrus turned to him. "Never better." He turned and walked valiantly up the stairs and into his bedroom. He walked to his car-shaped bed and climbed in without bothering to take his boots off or change at all. He stared up at the ceiling, smiling, thinking of his discovery, until he drifted to sleep.

…..

Papyrus woke up and stretched his non-muscles. He yawned and looked around. He rubbed his eye sockets. He crawled out of bed and walked downstairs. _I wonder how the child slept._ He walked to the couch and sat down. A minute passed. _Oh my goodness! The child!_ Papyrus jumped up and searched the entire house. He went to Sans's door and knocked. Sans answered groggily, "What is it, dude?"

Papyrus exclaimed, "The child! I forgot about the child! He must be outside somewhere, alone and vulnerable. We must find him!"

Sans laughed sleepily and yawned. "I'm sure he's fine, bro. Have some faith in the kid." He went to close his door when the door stopped. He looked down to see Papyrus's foot blocking the door. He looked up.

Papyrus stared at Sans. "Please, Sans. The human needs us. The other monsters may not take to a human so well."

Sans glared at Papyrus until Papyrus gave him a sweet look. "Fine, let's go." He and Papyrus went outside. They checked all of Snowden, only to find the child no where. "Perhaps we should check Waterfall." Papyrus nodded in agreement and the two set off.

They checked every square inch of Waterfall, until there was one place left to search, Undyne's house. They made their way up to Undyne's door and stood there frozen for a moment. Papyrus gulped nervously and knocked on the door. Alphys answered, still in her pajamas. "Oh hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

Papyrus looked nervously about. "We came in search of a human child."

Alphys lit up. "Oh, a child came here last night shortly after you left. He seemed to be lost, so I let him in. Now he and Undyne are sitting at the table eating breakfast."

Papyrus's jaw dropped. _Undyne has discovered the child._ He looked at Alphys. "May we come in?"

Alphys smiled. "Sure, guys, there's enough spaghetti for all of us." She giggled and led them to the kitchen.

When Papyrus entered the kitchen, he saw something he never thought he'd see. The human and Undyne were sitting there, eating and conversing like old friends. The child seemed not to be afraid, in fact, he was beaming with delight listening to the fish lady talk. Undyne didn't look set on a path to kill like Papyrus had expected. She was chewing her spaghetti and listening to the child talk with interest. Her eyes were wide and fixated on the human. She chewed her food softly as to not miss anything that was being said. Papyrus stood at the kitchen entrance stunned.

Alphys came up behind him and nudged he and Sans into the kitchen. Undyne noticed this and looked up in shock, causing the child to turn around in his seat and see the two skeletons. He jumped out of his seat and ran to Papyrus and gave him a tight squeeze. "Hey, Papyrus! You found me!"

Papyrus looked down at the human in shock, then squeezed in return. He looked from the child to Undyne to see her staring, completely stunned. "Umm, I can explain…" Papyrus muttered. He gave a nervous grin and blushed, the child still embracing his legs.

Undyne stood up slowly, and made her way around the table and to the two hugging. Papyrus looked nervous as if his wanted to back up. Undyne suddenly smiled. "There's no need to explain anything, the kid already told me everything." She chuckled.

Papyrus looked relieved for a moment then jumped. "Wait, everything?" What does everything mean?" He began to sweat, his face turning red.

Undyne giggled. "How you came to know each other and what you two were doing. He even mentioned some drawings. I didn't know you drew, Papyrus."

Papyrus blushed. "Oh yeah, it's nothing really, just doodles."

The child looked up at Papyrus. "That one drawing looked exactly like…" He was cut off by Papyrus pulling him into a tight embrace, his face being buried into Papyrus's costume.

Undyne looked confusedly at them, then shook it off and smiled. "You'll have to show me some time." She winked at Papyrus, who then blushed like crazy.

He released his grip on the child. The child looked up and smiled. "I didn't know you missed me that much, Papyrus." Papyrus blushed and smiled, glancing up at Undyne, whom he noticed was watching how affectionate the child was. He looked back at Sans, who shrugged his shoulders. He turned back to Undyne.

Undyne realized that everything went quiet. "Well, the spaghetti isn't going to eat itself. Who wants some?" Everyone raised their hand in response. They all fixed their plates and sat around the table, enjoying the leftover spaghetti of last night's events.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone finished their spaghetti. The child was extremely delighted in the taste of the spaghetti. "That was amazing! Who made that?"

Papyrus and Undyne exchanged glances and blushed. "We did."

"Oh wow, you guys make a great team when it comes to food preparation!"

Sans smiled a devious grin and chuckled. "I guess you could say they make an excellent pear."

Papyrus shot a look at Sans. "Thank you, Sans."

Undyne laughed. "Sans, you are too much. Someone should really cut out some of the extra." She laughed but sounded a bit serious. She also gave him a glare.

Sans smiled. "I know. I know. You guys totally love and appreciate me, and I appreciate that." He laughed.

The child jumped up from his seat. "Papyrus, what are we gonna do today?"

Papyrus looked at him. "I don't know, perhaps I could show you some puzzles. Give you some Junior Jumble. Teach you how to be more like I, the Great Papyrus." He grinned pridefully.

Undyne rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, that would certainly do the kid some good. All we need is another Papyrus around here." She laughed.

Papyrus looked at her. "I am rather great. There should be more of me. Nyeh heh heh!"

Sans smirked. "But Papyrus, if there is another Papyrus who is interested in everything you're interested in, wouldn't there be a little competition?"

Papyrus turned red and glared at Sans. "Why yes, I guess there would be competition, but the greatest Papyrus would win."

Undyne looked at him. "But what if the greatest Papyrus is the Papyrus that isn't you?" She laughed.

Papyrus stood up, red. He threw a hand in the air. "I am the greatest Papyrus! No other Papyrus could take my place!"

Sans laughed. "All right, dude. Perhaps we need to go back to Snowden for you to chill out."

Papyrus sat back down. "I am perfectly chill here, but we do need to go to the library for some books on puzzles."

Undyne looked at Papyrus. "Don't forget your next training session later."

Papyrus grew excited. "Of course! I think I might have to bring the child if that's okay." He smiled nervously.

Undyne smiled. "That's fine. It can be training for you both, but only because I happen to like this human."

The child beamed. "Yay! What does the training consist of? Are we learning to fight?" He threw a punch in the air.

Undyne laughed. "Yeah, along with some cooking."

Papyrus beamed. "This training will get me in the Royal Guard someday!" He looked to Undyne, who only offered him a shy smile.

Undyne faked a smile for Papyrus and turned away quickly when he looked away. _Should I tell him._

Sans noticed Undyne look away when Papyrus turned his attention elsewhere. _Something about his statement made her uncomfortable._

The child broke the moment of silence. "Perhaps I too could join the Royal Guard."

Undyne snapped her attention to the child. She laughed. "You can't join the Royal Guard! You're a human!" She laughed even more.

The child became upset. "Why couldn't I? I could learn to fight as well as a monster."

Undyne laughed. "The Royal Guard is for monsters and their job is to protect monsters from the destruction humans can bring. We bring any human who comes along to Asgore for him to have their soul. Technically, we should be killing you for Asgore to have your soul, but neither Papyrus nor I have the heart to do it to you. You're a lucky little kid."

The child's mouth hung open. "Wh-why would he need human souls?"

Undyne became serious. She looked the child in the eyes. "To break the barrier, allowing us monsters entrance to the surface."

The child looked horrified. "Why would you want to leave this place? It's awesome down here."

Sadness shown in Undyne's one exposed eye. "You wouldn't understand what it's like to be trapped, to be hated, to want the life humans have the privilege of living. We were sealed underground by humans long ago because they feared us."

The child turned sad. "Why did they fear monsters?"

Undyne looked down at her empty plate. "They were afraid because monsters can absorb the souls of humans to become more powerful. Though monsters have this ability, our souls are much weaker because unlike the human soul, the monster soul does not have the ability to remain after the death of a monster. The humans have a much stronger soul, so they really had nothing to fear. It was just misunderstanding."

A single tear trailed down the cheek of the child. Papyrus noticed this. "Don't worry, I'm sure not all humans are full of evil and hate. Look at you, you are definitely an exception to this conception we monsters have." Papyrus offered a slight smile.

The child looked up at him, eyes wide with tear-stained cheeks. "I would never do anything to harm you, Papyrus. I haven't been here for very long, but I can see that you are more caring than humans. You took me in and cared for me when I was supposed to be the enemy."

Papyrus was holding back a flood of tears. "I know, child. You are good, great even. Maybe even as great as I, the Great Papyrus." He giggled.

The child smiled and laughed, shaking his head. "No way. No one's greater than you!"

Papyrus blushed. "Well if you think I'm so great, how about we go on a date?"

The child laughed. "That's what people do when they like each other, silly."

"But you do like me."

"Not like that. Dating is for when people are in love, as in a boy and a girl who like each other as more than friends."

Papyrus looked over to Undyne, noticing her also listening to the child intently. He blushed like crazy. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" The child giggled.

Papyrus felt a wave of confidence wash over him. He was ready, the setup was amazing! "So the proper date would be with a girl I like?"

"Yup, that's how humans do it! Mom and dad do it."

Papyrus looked to Undyne, who seemed to be covering her face. Papyrus grinned and stood up. He walked to Undyne. She looked up at him, blushing like she never had before (she knew what was coming). "I, the Great Papyrus would like to go on a date with you, if you would be so kind as to join me." He eagerly awaited a response.

Undyne sat, staring quietly for a few seconds, Papyrus obviously losing confidence with every second. He went to go back to where he was sitting when Undyne stood up and grabbed his hand, spinning him around to face her. She gave him a smirk. "I didn't give my answer yet."

Papyrus laughed. "I assumed the prolonged silence meant no."

Undyne laughed. "Oh, Papyrus, I was just in shock."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that good?"

"Yes, it's good! Not much stuns me!" She laughed.

Papyrus blushed. "Oh. So I did something for you nobody else can do? Nyeh heh heh!"

Undyne smirked. "Yeah, and I'm gonna do something unexpected too." She grabbed him and pulled him close to her face and whispered, "Of course I'll go on a date with you."

Papyrus turned red and shuddered when her soft breath tickled his cranium. She released him and gave him a playful grin. He stumbled a little, trying to keep his balance. He felt a little light-headed. His grin covered his face. "W-W-Wowie!" He giggled in delight and sort of fell into a chair.

Sans looked at Undyne. "Uh, is he okay?"

Undyne smiled and laughed. "Yeah, he's fine. He just needs to go rest up and prepare."

Sans hadn't heard her answer to Papyrus's question. "Prepare for what?"

Undyne smiled. "Our date."

Sans smirked. "Oh, I see." He turned to Papyrus. "Hey, dude, you have a heart attack or something?"

Papyrus smiled and nodded. He muttered, "My heart was indeed attacked." He blushed.

Undyne blushed and Sans laughed. The child looked confused. "What just happened?"

Sans laughed. "A date was just agreed upon."

The child's jaw dropped. "Oh wow, Papyrus, congratulations!"

Undyne looked at Papyrus (he still hadn't moved). "Umm, Papyrus, are you sure you're okay?"

Papyrus gave her a thumbs up. "Never better, baby!"

Sans looked at him. "Uh, I should probably get this bag of bones home." He walked over to Papyrus. "Let's go dude, I guess you have a date to prepare for."

Papyrus laughed and stood up, still shaky. "That's right, Sans! I have a date with her!" He motioned to Undyne, who blushed.

Sans put his arm around the skeleton who could hardly stand on his own. "Let's go, kid, we've gotta get big shot here ready for his lovely lady." The child jumped up and followed them to the door.

Undyne smiled as she watched her flustered crush walk when she remembered something. "Hey, Papyrus." He leaned his head back to look at her upside down and smiled goofily at her. She laughed. "What time and where?"

Papyrus went to raise his hand above his head to emphasize what he was gonna say when he almost fell backwards. Undyne ran to catch him. "Well, I'm not too sure where yet, but I'll be back later around 6:00. The Great Papyrus won't keep you waiting long, my dear. Nyeh heh heh!"

Undyne, still holding him, laughed and helped his to his feet. "All right, ya loon. Perhaps you need to collect yourself, though this loopy-happy thing going on is kind of cute."

Papyrus smiled. "Did ya here that, Sans? She thinks I'm cute!"

Sans laughed. "Yeah, bro, I heard it. I am standing right here after all." He continued to lead Papyrus to the door.

The child ran up to Undyne and hugged her legs. "It was nice to meet you. I hope I see ya later." He let go and went to catch up with the skeletons.

Undyne smiled warmly. _That felt pretty nice._

Papyrus turned around as the door was closing. "Byyyyyyyyeeeeeee!" The door clicked shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Sans, Papyrus, and the child returned to their house in Snowden. Sans turned to Papyrus, his smile growing exponentially. "You've got a date to prepare for, bro." He chuckled.

Papyrus smiled widely and jumped for joy. "I know! It's pretty great!" He grabbed Sans and spun him around and released him.

Sans tried to keep his balance. "Whoa, dude, you should chill out. How about we get some ice?"

Papyrus laughed. "I don't need ice! I need some medication!"

Sans laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure Undyne would love to be on a date with a doped out loon."

Papyrus laughed. "I'm no loon!"

Sans chuckled. "Yeah… You're perfectly normal, about as normal as a monster seeing the surface."

Papyrus smiled. "Ha ha, very funny, Sans." He ascended the stairs and went to his room without saying a word.

The child looked to Sans. "What do you suppose he's doing?"

Sans laughed. "I'm certain he went to look for a presentable outfit for his date. Wait a few seconds."

A few seconds passed, and as Sans had guessed, Papyrus barged through his door. "I can't find the proper attire!" He ran down the stairs to Sans. "Undyne can't be seen with a slob, I must dress nicely."

Sans nodded. "I think there may be something I can do for you. Wait here."

Sans walked up to his room and emerged a few moments later with a nice black suit. Papyrus looked amazed. "Where did you get that?"

Sans smirked. "I have my connections." He handed the suit to Papyrus, who held it out to get a better look at it.

"I think this will do just fine, Sans." Papyrus beamed.

"Perhaps you should try it on?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Papyrus ran with the suit into his room. A few minutes later he opened the door slowly, revealing himself to the two waiting for him. He saw their jaws drop, and he flashed them a smile. He began to descend the stairs in a dramatically slow manner. He approached them. "So, what do you think?"

The child smiled largely and held up his thumb. "You look amazing, Papyrus! Undyne will melt when she sees you."

Papyrus blushed. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Yeah, dude, you'll knock her dead." Sans chuckled.

Papyrus laughed. "Well, I would go that far, but I do look rather amazing in this suit."

They all laughed. Sans went to sit on the couch, Papyrus and the child followed. They all sat down and watched some TV to relax a bit before Papyrus got worked up again.

…

Undyne's door shut. She turned around. _That was insane. I never figured he'd ask me out._ She went to her bedroom, where Alphys was watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

Alphys saw the light penetrate the bedroom. "Oh hey, Undyne." She didn't take her eyes from her show.

Undyne went in and sat beside Alphys. "Alphys?"

Alphys looked at Undyne, who was smiling a crazy happy smile. "Ummm, what is it?" She giggled at her friend.

Undyne's smile grew. "Papyrus… He uhhhh…."

Alphys scooted closer. "Papyrus what? What did he do?" A twinge of excitement and curiosity in her voice.

Undyne blushed. "H-he asked me out."

Alphys's jaw dropped. "Like on a date?"

Undyne smiled. "Yeah, on a date."

Alphys smiled. "That's awesome! I can't believe Papyrus finally did it."

Undyne gave her a look. "You knew he wanted to do that?"

Alphys stared for a second then burst into laughter. "Of course! Everyone in the underground knew!"

"Wow, he must have told a lot of people."

Alphys laughed. "I actually don't think he told anyone. It was just obvious the way he acts around you. I may be the Royal scientist, but it takes no genius to tell when Papyrus is totally in love."

Undyne blushed. "Yeah." Both were silent for a moment.

Alphys shuffled. "So where are you guys going?"

Undyne laughed. "He actually said he didn't know yet, but he said he'd be here at 6."

Alphys laughed. "Well, that was vague on his part. How are you supposed to know how to dress if you don't know what you'll be doing?"

Undyne contemplated. "I figured I'd just wear this." She gestured to her outfit, consisting of her usual black tank top with jeans.

Alphys gave her a pathetic look. "On a date? I think not. You should dress fabulously! A date is a chance to look nice and stun him."

Undyne giggled. "Wow, Alphys, you sure know a lot about dating."

Alphys blushed in embarrassment. "I watch a lot of anime." That being the only explanation she gave.

Undyne laughed. "Well, then, what am I supposed to do? I mean, I think my armor is nice. Is that nice enough?"

Alphys looked at her like she was crazy. "Ummm, absolutely not! That'd be like me going in my lab coat."

"There's nothing wrong with your lab coat."

"Well, I agree, but for a date, everything is wrong with it."

"Sorry, I don't have anything else. Papyrus will deal with this." She laughed.

Alphys lit up with an idea. "I think I know a certain robot who can help us." She smirked at Undyne.

Undyne got a shocked face. "You don't mean…"

Alphys's grin grew. "Oh yes, I mean Mettaton!"

"Mettaton is a bit flamboyant, don't ya think?"

"He was built for entertainment! He was made for glamour, so dressing fabulously is right in his line of work."

Undyne sighed. "Oh, all right."

Alphys jumped up and helped Undyne off the bed. "Come on, we should probably go to the lab then."

They left Undyne's house and went to the lab. Upon their entrance, they were met by a robot bursting through the wall. Mettaton was there in all of his rectangular splendor.

"WHY HELLO, BEAUTIES! YOU SEEM LIKE YOU COULD USE SOME HELP"

Alphys smiled. "Actually, yes."

"WHAT DOES THE BRILLIANT DR ALPHYS NEED TODAY?"

"Actually, it's Undyne who needs some assistance." Alphys pointed to Undyne.

"WHAT IS NEEDED, DARLING?"

Undyne smiled awkwardly. "Well, I was asked on a date today."

"A DATE? THAT'S GREAT! GO ON."

"I need some help finding something to wear."

"WELL BEAUTIES, YOU'VE COME TO THE RIGHT MACHINE! I HAPPEN TO SPECIALIZE IN LOOKING ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!"

Alphys laughed. "Yes, definitely."

"WELL LETS GET THIS SHOW STARTED, SHALL WE?"

The two nodded.

"DR ALPHYS, IF YOU WOULDNT MIND, WOULD YOU FLIP MY SWITCH?"

Alphys flipped Mettaton's switch, changing him into his humanoid form. He flipped his amazing black fringe. "Much better, darling."

Mettaton walked over to Undyne and looked her up and down. "So it's fabulous attire you need?"

Undyne looked Mettaton. "Yes."

"First off, who's this date of yours?" He smiled and cut his eyes at Alphys, who blushed.

Undyne smiled. "Papyrus."

Mettaton was shocked. "Oh wow, not what I was expecting, but okay, we can work with this."

Undyne was confused. "Wait, what were you…"

Mettaton cut her off. "Well, darling, let's get you something accentuate that figure." He walked over to a blank spot on the wall. He tapped the wall, making it open up, revealing a large closet. "Here is an assortment of only the most glamorous apparel in the Underground!" He guided Undyne into the closet. "So let's see…" He looked at Undyne. "Black seems to be your color. Fabulous! I can work with that." He shuffled through some of the things hanging. He pulled out a black latex suit. "This will have all the eyes on you, darling!" Undyne gave an uncertain look. Before she had a chance to do anything, Mettaton was shoving the suit into Undyne's arms and shutting her in the closet to change.

A few moments passed and the closet door opened slowly, revealing Undyne (actually revealing much more than what Undyne would have liked). Mettaton gasped, Alphys blushed.

"Ya look stunning, darling! Papyrus won't be able to get enough of you!"

Undyne looked uncomfortable, she attempted to peel some of the skin tight material off, failing. "It's just a date, and our first at that."

"First impressions are always important, darling!"

"He already has a first impression of me, we're already friends. And besides, I'm not sure if either of us are ready for this kind of change."

Mettaton looked at her. "I think I see the problem, this outfit is not proper for a date."

Undyne gave him a "you're just now realizing that?" look.

"I have something much better!" He entered the closet and shuffled some more. He pulled out a black party dress, short on one side revealing much of that leg and floor length on the other side. The waist was clad with delicate pearls. It was very nice. He handed it to Undyne and shoved her back into the closet.

A few moments passed. The door opened to reveal Undyne in the dress. Mettaton clapped. "This is perfect, darling!"

Undyne still seemed a little uncomfortable, but it was much better than the first thing. She looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed. _This is the first time I've ever seen myself in a dress…. And it doesn't look awful._ She turned to Mettaton. "Ya know, Mettaton, I think this may be an okay choice."

"Well of course it is! I picked it after all!"

Undyne walked over to Alphys. "What do you think?"

Alphys blushed. "I-I-I think you look great!"

Undyne smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Alphys." She gave Alphys a squeeze. She turned to Mettaton. "Thank you, Mettaton. I couldn't have done this on my own." She laughed.

Mettaton smiled. "Anytime, beauties."

Alphys flipped his switch back and he left through the hole in the wall he had burst through earlier.

Alphys looked at the time. "Oh my, it's 5! We need to get back to your place!"

"Oh wow! Yeah, we should probably go."

The two left the lab and made it home by 5:30.

They sat down and decided to watch TV, waiting on Papyrus to arrive.

…

Sans looked at the time. "Ummm, dude, it's 5:30."

Papyrus was chill. "Yeah?"

"You told Undyne you'd be at her place at 6."

"WOWIE! You're right, Sans." Papyrus sprung up from the couch and ran to his room to get his wallet. He ran back down the stairs. "Bye, Sans! Could you watch the child for me?"

"Sure, bro."

"Thanks, bye!" Papyrus ran out of his door and ran to Snowden's shop. He hurriedly bought some flowers and ran to Undyne's house, careful not to ruin the flowers or his suit. He approached her door. He knocked. No answer. He knocked a second time. Still no answer. He turned to walk away as he heard the door open….


	10. Chapter 10

The door opened and Papyrus turned around to see Undyne in a dress. He looked her up and down and nearly had a heart attack.

Undyne noticed him standing there not saying anything. "Ummm, Papyrus, are you okay?"

Papyrus heard her say something and snapped out of his stupor. "Ummm, yeah I'm fine. I've just never seen you…"

She cut him off. "In a dress." She smiled weakly.

"Yeah." He blushed and walked up to the door, liking what he saw even more the closer he got.

Undyne blushed when she noticed him still smiling at her. She smirked when he was right in front of her. He pulled out some flowers. "For you, my dear." He handed her the flowers.

Undyne giggled. "Why, thank you." She invited him inside. She went to place the flowers in a vase on the table. She turned around and smirked at him, noticing how nicely he was dressed. "I see you're all dressed up. You must have some plans for tonight."

Papyrus's eyes grew wide, he knew he had forgotten something. _Come on, gotta think of something to tell her._ "Actually, I failed to make plans." He offered her a nervous smile.

She laughed. "You're joking, right?"

He looked at her. "Actually, I'm not."

She thought a moment, she lit up with an idea. "Today is Friday, correct?"

Papyrus nodded.

"And Grillby's has a small dance and karaoke thing Friday nights, doesn't it?"

Papyrus thought a moment. "Why, yes it does." He smiled. "Undyne, you are not only beautiful and strong, you're also a genius." He giggled.

Undyne laughed. "Thanks, Papyrus. Now let's go have fun!"

Papyrus smiled. "Nyeh heh heh! Now we're talking!" He grabbed her by the arm, hardly allowing her to close the door. He began running, leading her by the arm.

Undyne almost tripped over her dress. "Whoa, Papyrus, slow your roll, buddy! I'm in a dress, remember?"

He stopped and looked back at her, almost falling on her dress. He blushed in embarrassment and offered a weak smile. "Sorry." He put his hand on the back of his neck.

She laughed. "It's fine. What were you running for anyway?"

Papyrus blushed again. "I was just excited to finally be going on a date with you." He turned away.

 _He is too cute._ She turned his head around so that he was facing her. "That's so sweet, Papyrus." He blushed and smiled, her hand still on his face. "Well, let's just enjoy the journey instead of focusing solely on the destination." She smiled.

Papyrus smiled. "You're right, Undyne. We need to enjoy every moment."

She smiled and grabbed his arm, beginning to walk forward casually. "So who helped you get all dressed up?"

Papyrus giggled. "Believe it or not, Sans pulled this out of his room for me to borrow for tonight."

Undyne paused and looked Papyrus in the eyes. "You're telling me Sans owns this suit?" Papyrus nodded. Undyne burst into laughter. "Wow, I would have never guessed Sans could own something so nice. I wonder what he has it for anyway."

Papyrus shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm certainly glad he happened to have it." He smiled.

Undyne smiled at him. "Me too, it looks great on you."

Papyrus blushed. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Undyne blushed like crazy, she tucked a strand of crimson hair behind her fin. "Wow, ya think? I thought it might be a little much."

Papyrus shook his head. "No, it's not too much. If you thought it was too much, why did you wear it?" He laughed.

Undyne rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I sort of had some help from Mettaton."

Papyrus's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I see." He smirked. "You wanted to look glam for the Great Papyrus." He laughed.

Undyne playfully punched his arm. "No, I was actually gonna go in my tank top and jeans."

"That would've been just fine with me."

"I knew it would be but Alphys insisted I look nice for you."

Papyrus smiled. "Well, I definitely like this look too."

Undyne laughed. "Yeah, you can like it for tonight, but don't get used to it."

They both laughed and continued until they got to Grillby's. Papyrus ran to open the door for Undyne. He gave her a toothy grin as she passed. She blushed and giggled. After entering, they found a table and sat down.

Undyne looked around, everything still appeared normal. "I wonder when the party is gonna start." As soon as the statement slipped from her mouth the lights were killed, and a disco ball fell from a place above the ceiling colorful lights came on and moved, creating colorful dots on the floor and walls. Music started to play. Everyone in Grillby's began to stand up and move towards the cleared center of the room. Undyne smiled wickedly at Papyrus. "C'mon, Papyrus, let's have some fun." He blushed bright red. She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the floor.

Papyrus, once in the middle of the room, looked at Undyne, then at all the people who started coming in. "Do you even know how to dance?"

Undyne looked at him and laughed. "You just move your body." She started to scoot across the floor to the beat of the music. Everyone watched as the head of the Royal Guard danced.

Someone in the crowd screamed, "Wooooo, go, Undyne!" Monsters started to dance along with her until the whole dancefloor was filled.

Papyrus stood on the outskirts of the group, sadly wondering if he would see his date again at some point tonight. He felt someone grab his hand. He look to see Undyne beaming. She tugged a little. "I-I don't know how to dance." He tried to pulled away, embarrassed.

She smiled at him. "I'll just have to train you then." He looked up at her and smiled. She pulled him to the center of the restaurant. She flashed a look at him and spun him around.

He swayed on his feet, trying to catch his balance. Once stable, he looked at her. "Even I, the Great Papyrus, didn't see that coming." He laughed.

Undyne smirked. "I guess you could say I am known for doing unexpected things."

Papyrus laughed. "No you're not! Your reactions to things are pretty predictable!"

Undyne looked playfully offended. "No, that is untrue. I'm sure it was unexpected for you to find me chatting calmly with the child instead of fighting him. You also looked pretty surprised when I grabbed you and agreed to go on a date with you. Also, the dress, and now the spin."

Papyrus smiled. "Okay, you got me! You've really had me surprised today."

Undyne smiled, content. "I know. Now it's your turn to surprise me." She smirked.

His eyes widened. He thought a moment, then boom! He started doing the robot. He was smiling goofily at Undyne.

Undyne was shocked by this random motion. She started laughing insanely. "Oh my gosh, Papyrus! That is great! Mettaton would certainly appreciate that!" She continued to laugh.

Papyrus saw her busy laughing and took the opportunity to surprise her again. He grabbed her and pulled her close. She froze in shock. He whispered in her ear, "Surprise. Let's dance, baby." Before she had a chance to react, Papyrus took one of her hands and spun her around. He swiftly moved his hands behind her back to support her as he lowered her. He stared into her eye. She blushed like mad as he held her there, her hair toppling to the floor. With a swift movement, he brought her back standing. "How was that for a surprise?" He laughed.

She laughed. "Well, I do have to say that was a little unexpected."

Papyrus laughed. "Only a little?"

"Okay, a lot unexpected. I gotta say, I didn't know you had it in you to do that of all things, Papyrus." She laughed.

"I, the great Papyrus, am capable of anything! Including making the head of the Royal Guard swoon over me! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Blush dusted Undyne's cheeks. "I most certainly was not swooning." She crossed her arms.

Papyrus nudged her playfully. "Oh come on, you know I had you blushing."

She blushed even harder. "Oh whatever." She accepted her defeat in the playful argument.

Papyrus smiled pridefully. "I think I'm gonna sit down a minute. I'm starving!" He thought a moment. "Oh no! I forgot to treat you to dinner like a gentleman!" He was frantic, chattering his teeth.

Undyne put a hand on his arm. "Come on, Papyrus, you are certainly a gentleman. And besides, I didn't even say I was hungry, but now that you mention it, I could totally go for some food." She laughed.

Papyrus relaxed. "I can solve that problem!"

Undyne laughed. "I know you like puzzles, but hunger is no puzzling issue. Let's go grab something!" She began to make her way through the crowd and to their table. Papyrus followed closely behind her. They say down. Undyne looked at the menu. "Hmmm, looks like the choices are burger or fries."

Papyrus raised his hand excitedly. "I think I could go for some fries! How about you?"

Undyne shrugged, "Eh, I guess I'll go for a burger."

Papyrus went to the front counter and placed their orders. He came back, smiling. He slid into his seat. "So, I miss anything?"

Undyne laughed. "Well no, you were gone like two seconds."

Papyrus smiled evilly. "That's enough time for someone to steal a kiss." He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

She looked at him, "Well, that wouldn't be a very long or passionate kiss, but… Wait, oh wow." She burst into laughter.

Papyrus laughed. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a loud voice. "Order up!" Papyrus jumped up and brought their food back. He gave Undyne her burger and he set his fries in front of him. "You know, I think I'll let loose and pull a Sans. BONE appetite!" He laughed.

Undyne laughed. "Wow, I have never heard you make a pun on purpose." She took the burger and lifted it to her mouth. Just as she was about to take her first bite, the patty slipped from between the buns and landed on her lap, leaving a mess. She merely took the patty, placed it back in the bun and continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

Papyrus saw this. "Ummm, would you like me to get you some napkins?"

Undyne looked up at him. "Nah, I'm starving and eating is priority over a little mess." She gestured down to her ruined dress.

Papyrus laughed. "Wow, well, then, I can't let you go on being a mess alone." He took the ketchup bottle and made like he was gonna squirt it on his fries, but he just missed his fries by a long shot and soaked his suit in ketchup instead. He looked up at her and smiled.

Undyne's mouth was agape. "Oh my goodness! You are crazy!" She laughed.

Papyrus laughed. "I couldn't leave you alone."

Undyne laughed. "Thanks, bruh." She looked at the stained suit. "Wait, isn't that Sans's suit?"

Papyrus's eyes widened along with his mouth. He covered his mouth with one of his hands. "Oh no!" He grabbed some napkins and began to rub the ketchup vigorously.

Undyne watched. "I think it's a little late for that. Besides, I'm sure Sans will be fine. I'm sure it can be washed." She offered him a smile.

He looked up and tried to relax. "Y-you're right, I just need to chill out."

They finished their food. Undyne looked up. "So what now?"

Papyrus thought a moment. "How about a walk?"

Undyne smiled. "Yeah, sounds great."

They got up and went outside. They walked to the river. They looked out over the water. Undyne turned and looked at Papyrus. "I had a wonderful time, Papyrus. Thanks for treating me to some fun."

Papyrus blushed. "It's no problem. Actually, I wouldn't mind treating you to some fun again sometime."

Undyne laughed. "Oh really? That mean there will be more dates?"

Papyrus laughed. "Well, I certainly hope so."

Undyne laughed, then looked at the water. She got a temptation. She stood up and began walking to the water.

Papyrus was confused. "Where are you going?" He watched as she paused at the edge of the water. She dipped a foot in, then the other. She walked into the water until it was above her head, the. She walked back out slowly.

She wringed her hair out. "Now that was refreshing." She laughed.

Papyrus stared in amazement at what she had just done. He laughed. "Wow, now I have the urge to jump in the water too."

Undyne laughed. "Go ahead."

He walked to the edge of the water, then thought about Sans's suit. He laughed nervously. "Uhh, nevermind, I don't think it'd be a good idea to…" He was cut off when Undyne snuck up behind him and pushed him in the water.

He emerged out of the water. "What was that for?"

She laughed. "You thought too long, you gotta act on impulse more often. Have fun without care."

He laughed. "So acting on impulse is good? Is that what I'm hearing from you?"

Undyne nodded. "Absolutely."

He got a wicked idea. He walked up to Undyne and pulled her back in the water.

"What are you doing?"

"Acting on impulse!" He splashed Undyne.

Undyne laughed. "So you wanna play that way, eh?"

Papyrus nodded.

"Okay then." She splashed him with an even bigger splash.

He laughed. He splashed back bigger. She splashed back. Then, when she was expecting to be splashed again, he grabbed her and pulled them both under the water. They emerged, both laughing.

"Oh wow, we have lost our minds." Undyne laughed.

"Yeah, we're pretty crazy. I guess no one can out crazy the Great Papyrus!"

Undyne laughed and shoved Papyrus in the water again.

He emerged. They both got out. They looked at each other soaked and laughed. "I feel like these clothes weren't the best choice for tonight's activities."

Papyrus looked down at his (Sans's suit). "I agree. Next time, let's wear our worst clothes because there is no telling what we'll do."

"That's a good idea." She smiled at Papyrus, who yawned. "You tired?"

"A little. I've had a long day." He laughed.

Undyne smiled. "Yeah, we've definitely been busy." She looked around. "Perhaps we should get you home."

Papyrus smiled, and took her by the arm. They walked to his house. He turned to her. "Oh wait, perhaps I ought to walk you home."

Undyne laughed. "Nah, you seem pretty worn out, you need some rest."

"But.." He was cut off when he was surprisingly kissed on the cheek. He blushed.

Undyne looked and smiled. "Go and get some rest, bruh." She offered him a small wave. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Papyrus." She turned to walk home.

"Good night, Undyne! I will certainly be seeing you tomorrow!" He waved and watched her walk away. He went inside. The TV was on in the living room. He walked over to see the child passed out on the couch. He looked around, but Sans was nowhere to be found. _I guess he went to bed._ Papyrus walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He stripped of his wet suit and put some pajamas on. He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed the spot where Undyne had planted her lips on his cheek. He blushed. He went to turn off the light and he crawled into bed, passing out within seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

Papyrus woke up. He looked around to see he was in his room. _Oh wowie, what a night!_ He hopped out of bed and stretched. He walked over to his dresser and looked at some action figures. He fiddled with them for a moment then looked up to see a drawing of Undyne. He smiled and blushed. He touched her face gently. He went to his closet and picked out his usual attire and got dressed. He turned around and left his bedroom. He went down the stairs and to the living room to see the child sitting on the couch watching the _MTT Show_ starring none other than the underground's finest entertainer Mettaton. He went around and sat beside the child.

The human looked up at Papyrus and smiled. He looked to the TV and pointed. "I like him. He's so - how do you say this? - out there."

Papyrus laughed. "Oh yeah, Mettaton, yeah, he's definitely something."

The child turned back to look at Papyrus. His smile grew so large his face could hardly contain it. "So, how was your date?" He scooted closer to Papyrus, being very attentive.

Papyrus' cheeks turned pink. "Well, umm, wowie, it was great." He smiled nervously.

"What did you guys do?"

Papyrus' face turned slightly darker. "Well, we went and danced and got something to eat."

"Did you guys make out?"

Papyrus' face turned scarlet. "Umm, did we what?"

"Make out," the child chirped.

"Uh, no we didn't 'make out'. Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well humans make out when they're in love, whatever 'make out' means."

"Oh,well no, that did not occur." Papyrus offered a nervous smile.

"What does 'make out' mean, Papyrus?"

Papyrus blushed, he thought of an explanation. "Well, it is when you show someone you love them by taking them out and paying them a compliment." He smiled nervously.

"Wow, that's not what Sans said."

Papyrus' eyes narrowed. "Well what did Sans say it meant?"

"He said it's when two people who love each other try to choke each other with their tongues."

Papyrus turned red. "Well, that's not true, umm, no, just forget about that."

The child tilted his head and looked at Papyrus for a moment. "Okay." He turned and continued to watch TV.

Papyrus leaned back and sighed in relief. He began to relax and watch TV too, when he remembered something. He sat up. "Where is Sans?"

The child looked at Papyrus. "Oh, he left earlier. He said he was going to work."

Papyrus smirked. "Work, eh? Well, I think I'm gonna go and find him and do some work as well."

The human jumped up and hugged Papyrus. He released and sat back down. "Okay, I'll see you guys later then."

Papyrus got up and went out the door. He looked around- no sight of Sans. He turned to go in the direction of Grillby's. He walked until he got to the sign reading "Welcome to Snowden." _Where could he be?_ He continued on out of town. He walked through the snow until he was close to the entrance to the Ruins. He stopped when he heard a voice. He listened. "Knock knock." _That sounds like Sans._ He listened longer. "Who's there?" _That sounds like a woman. Wowie, I wonder if Sans has a girl of his own._

Sans said, "Etch."

The female said, "Etch who?"

Sans said, "Bless you."

The female burst out laughing. "Clever, that was clever."

Sans chuckled. "Yeah, I'm glad you think so."

The female's laughing came to a stop. "You know what?"

"What is it?"

"I appreciate you taking care of that child."

"Oh," Sans chuckled. "It's nothing really. Besides, my brother is being great to the kid too. In fact, I think he actually really likes the kid."

"That's fantastic! You have no idea how happy I am that at least some of the monsters are learning how humans have good souls as well, that they do not need to be killed and brought to Asgore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Oh, and actually, the head of the royal guard knows about the kid too."

"Oh no! How do they feel about him?"

"Surprisingly, she likes the kids too."

"Wow, this is much better than I had expected! Perhaps Asgore will see the goodness of this child and not feel the need to take his soul."

"I hope so. The kid seems to be completely innocent. Actually, for all I know, he hasn't harmed any monster since he's been here."

"Oh, I am so glad that he is being a good child!"

Sans giggled. "Yeah, he's being a good child."

"I really do appreciate you and your brother's help in the caring of the human. I trust you guys, even though I've never actually met you."

"Hey, maybe sometime, we could, ya know, see each other. Maybe hang out."

She giggled. "I would adore that, but I cannot let that happen. I shut myself off from the rest of the underground for a reason."

"I see. Well, I'll just keep on coming back and pestering you with my jokes then."

She laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call that 'pestering' considering I enjoy it."

Sans blushed a little. He looked around. "Well, I'll be back later. I had better check in on Papyrus and the kid, make sure everything's all right."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"See ya." Sans turned around and began to walk in the direction of Snowdin.

Papyrus heard footsteps coming his way. He ducked into the bushes. Sans passed him. He waited for Sans to get some distance away, then he got out of the bushes and began walking in his tracks. He followed Sans at a distance until they got to Snowdin, then he ran to catch up to Sans. "Where have you been? I have looked all over Snowdin for you."

Sans turned around and smiled. "Sorry, dude, I was working."

Papyrus smiled satisfied. "Okay then, carry on. Nyeh heh heh!" He ran off before Sans got a chance to say anything else. He ran through Snowdin and towards Waterfall. He ran until he reached Undyne's door. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He waited a few minutes, then assumed that no one was there. _Hmmm. I wonder where she might be._ He thought a moment, then lit up with an idea. _The lab! She and Alphys might be at the lab!_ He took off in a sprint to Hotland. He reached the lab and stopped, completely out of breath. He paused outside of the entrance. He lifted his hand to knock when he heard the door begin to open. Papyrus panicked and jumped to the side, getting as close to the wall as possible as to not be seen immediately. The door opened all the way and Undyne walked out.

Alphys called from inside, "All right, see ya later!"

Undyne waved and shut the door. She paused to look around a moment.

Papyrus saw Undyne alone and decided to surprise her. While she was looking the other direction, he grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around. She punched him right in the face before she realized who was her supposed assailant. Papyrus fell to the ground from shear impact.

Undyne gasped when she realized it was Papyrus laying on the ground. "Oh my gosh, Papyrus! Are you okay?" She dropped to her knees beside him. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

Papyrus looked up at her ad laughed weakly. "Women with power… I love it! Nyeh heh heh!"

Undyne giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh wow, you are crazy. Why the hell did you scare me like that?"

Papyrus smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you definitely did that." She stood up and assisted Papyrus up. He swayed a little. "Umm, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine… I mean I'm always fine when you're around." He smiled largely.

Undyne chuckled. "That is so corny, Papyrus, but sweet."

"What can I say? I'm good for more than just solving puzzles and being pretty." He got closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm also good at charming the ladies."

Undyne laughed. "Oh my, you are certainly full of it right now. What has gotten into you?"

"I think love for you has gotten into me."

"Papyrus, that's sweet." She blushed.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I still haven't washed my sacred cheek."

"Sacred cheek? What are you ta- Oh." She giggled.

"Yeah." Papyrus blushed.

Both laughed.

"So what are up to?"

"I just came to see you."

"Well, here I am." She laughed.

"I am well aware of your lovely presence."

"Oh stop it." She laughed.

"I actually have a question."

"What is it?"

"A-are we a couple now?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, Papyrus. Let's see. Does this answer your question?"

Papyrus was confused for a moment then suddenly realized Undyne grabbed him and planted on on his cheek, causing him to blush like crazy. She backed away and smiled at him. "Wowie! Uh, I think I like that response."

Undyne laughed. "I'm sure you did."

Papyrus calmed down a little. "So what were you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to return the dress to Mettaton."

"Was it still wet?"

"Ahuhuhuhu! No, I spent a lot of time last night drying it with a hair dryer."

"Nyeh heh heh! I see you didn't want to get in trouble."

"Pshhh, puh-lease. That robot doesn't scare me. I just wanted to be courteous."

"I see." Papyrus looked around, then back at Undyne. "Are you busy?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out." He gave a nervous smile.

"Of course… Boyfriend." She chuckled.

He laughed. "Okay, girlfriend, let's go!" He grabbed her arm and started running.

"Where are we going?"

"My place, if that's all right."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Great!" They continued to run.

"Why do we always have to run?"

Papyrus stopped and looked at her. "I actually don't know." He giggled.

Undyne laughed. "You are somewhat of a mystery to me, Papyrus."

"I know. It makes you have to dig a little deeper to figure me out."

She burst out laughing. "Yeah sure, man."

Papyrus laughed. He began to run again until they made it to his house. He paused outside. "Wait outside one moment." He ran inside. He looked around to see if anyone was home. He checked in the living room - no child. He called for Sans, but got no answer. He ran back outside. "All right, the coast is clear!"

"Wait, why didn't you want anyone else home?"

Papyrus blushed. "No reason."

"You are so easy to read, bruh. Don't try to pull anything over my eyes." She laughed.

He smiled and led her inside. "Welcome to my home!"

She looked around. "Wow, it's been awhile since I've been in here."

"Yeah, like back when we were teenagers."

"Man, those were the days. You, me, Sans, and Alphys all chilling. Man back then, Mettaton was still a work in progress. Like, I remember going to Alphys place to hang out and she was always in her room working on her 'finest project yet' with some anime playing in the background." She laughed.

"Yeah, and I remember when you would take Sans and I out by the river where you'd show us how to throw powerful punches. Sans wasn't really into the violence, but he thought it was okay. I, well I admired your every move. It made me want to be awesome like you. I knew you'd definitely get a spot in the Royal Guard." He looked at her and smiled. "And I appear to have been correct."

Undyne laughed. "Yeah, I guess you were. Oh yeah, I remember you throwing punches and spinning around. You tried so hard."

"And I was great, too." Papyrus smiled with pride.

"Eh, it was fun to show off my moves, but I never felt you were the fighting type."

"What do you mean? I, the Great Papyrus, am a tough cookie!"

Undyne laughed. "You are tough. You just aren't fit for fighting. It's not that you're bad at it. It just doesn't seem you to fight anyone. You're far to harmless."

"If you thought this, why have you been training me for the Royal Guard?" He looked at her sadly.

"Oh, Papyrus. Don't be upset. I did it because I couldn't bear to tell you. I wanted you to be happy. You've always been my best friend and I couldn't stand to see you heartbroken."

He let his head hang down sadly. "I guess I'm nothing but a weak loser." He turned away.

Undyne had enough of this self pity. She grabbed Papyrus' head and turned it to face her. He tried not to make eye contact. "Look at me, Papyrus." He lifted his eyes to her. "You are not a weak loser. You are strong. You have a lot of determination to do what you desire, to pursue your dreams no matter how difficult the journey may be. You were willing to keep practicing and training to do something you desired. You were brave enough to ask me out for crying out loud. If you don't have the guts, I don't know who does."

He offered a slight smile. "Well, I technically don't have any guts."

Undyne smiled. "You know what I mean. And besides, I wouldn't date a loser." She gave him a sweet smile.

Papyrus smiled and blushed. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't. You're too good to date a loser."

"Yeah, so are you, and that's why you've got me." She smirked. "Now let's hang out."

Papyrus perked up and looked at her. "You hungry?"

"Actually, yeah, a little."

"Good. Come on." He led her to the kitchen and brought her to the fridge. He opened it up to display its contents.

Undyne looked inside. "Umm, so it appears the choices are spaghetti or uh, let's see, spaghetti." She laughed.

Papyrus laughed. "Yeah, I cook in my free time."

"I see. Well, I think I'll take some spaghetti."

Papyrus reached in the fridge and grabbed a container of spaghetti. He threw it in the microwave and let it get warm. When it was done, he pulled it out hastily and divided it in half, putting each half on a separate plate. He brought them to the couch and allowed Undyne to have a seat. He handed her her plate. "Bone appetite."

She chuckled. "BONE appetite."

"No! I already live with Sans, I don't need any more of this."

She laughed. They both ate.

In the midst of their meal, Papyrus remembered something. "Oh, I believe Sans has a special friend."

Undyne looked up curiously. "Special friend?"

"Yeah. I overheard him talking to a woman on the other side of the door leading to a blocked off portion of the underground."

"That's interesting. I wonder if she is a monster as well and why she is over there."

"I have no idea, but she apparently knew about the human."

"Really?"

"Yes. She told Sans how much she appreciated he and I caring for the child."

"And you have no clue who this mystery woman is?"

"Nope, I have not the slightest clue."

"Interesting. Have you asked Sans?"

"No, he doesn't even know I know."

"Oh… maybe he'll tell us on his own."

They finished their food in silence.

Papyrus looked up at Undyne. "Hey have you ever been in my room?"

Undyne thought a moment. "I'm not sure that I have actually. If so it has been a while."

"Wowie! Well allow me to show you, milady." He helped her up and led her upstairs. "Prepare yourself for what you're about to witness."

Undyne laughed. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what I'm about to witness, but okay."

He opened the door and went in. She followed him. "Welcome to my room!"

She looked around taking in her surroundings. "Yeah this isn't far from what I was expecting." She giggled. She walked over to his dresser and looked at the contents: some action figures, some cologne, and some drawings. She focused on the drawings, most of which were make believe hero/warrior characters. They were actually quite detailed and nice. She continued to look at the drawings until she came across a picture of her, clad in armor, spear at hand, red hair flowing. It was amazing! She stood there mesmerized by the picture.

Papyrus noticed her standing at his dresser. He began to walk towards her. "See something you like?" He got behind her and looked over her shoulder to find her looking at the drawing of herself. He blushed bright red. "Uhhh. I can explain."

She turned around, expressionless. "Did you draw this?"

He twiddled his thumbs. "Yes, but-" He was cut off.

"I love it! It's absolutely precious. I had no idea you liked to draw." She smiled.

Papyrus blushed. "Yeah, I enjoy drawing things and characters I like."

"I see I'm a character you like." Undyne laughed.

Papyrus smiled. "Well of course!"

They laughed. "Ya know, Papyrus, every time I'm around you, I find out something else cute about you."

He blushed. "Wowie! I'm glad you think I'm cute."

Undyne laughed. "Hey, what do you want to do now?"

"Oh I don't know. You want to go watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

They made their way back downstairs and sat on the couch. Papyrus grabbed the remote and went to his recorded movies. The first thing displayed was _The Little Mermaid._ He blushed in embarrassment. "Umm, I recorded this for the child, I don't watch this." He smiled nervously.

"Well that's a shame. This is one of my favorite movies."

Papyrus laughed. "Oh, did I say I don't watch this, I actually meant that I love this movie and watch it quite often."

Undyne laughed. "Of course! Now start the movie."

Papyrus started the movie and turned the lights off. Undyne leaned on his shoulder and he blushed. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.


	12. Chapter 12

The movie ended and Undyne stood up and stretched. "That was nice, my favorite movie and my favorite person." She laughed and held her hand out to help Papyrus up.

Papyrus laughed. He took her hand and stood up. Papyrus lit up. "I have an idea." He smiled.

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "An idea, eh? What is this brilliant idea?"

"I was thinking and I-I-"

"Spit it out, dude."

"I think it'd be really cute if you wore my clothes." His face turned scarlet.

Undyne burst out laughing. "Do what now?" She continued to laugh. She looked up and noticed Papyrus wasn't laughing. She stopped laughing. "Wait, are you serious?"

Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

Undyne giggled. "Oh, all right. What do you want me to wear?"

He looked down at himself. "This outfit."

"Umm, Papyrus, I…. okay."

He led her up to his room. He stepped into his closet, took off his clothes, and threw on a robe. He stepped out of the closet holding the clothes up for her. "You can now be the Great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!" He laughed.

She took the clothes and stepped into the closet and shut the door.

Papyrus waited a few agonizing moments before Undyne stepped out. His costume top was bulky and exposed her midriff. His short blue bottoms almost blended into her own skin. His boots were large on her. He beamed. "You look great! Maybe even better than I, the Great Papyrus."

She walked to the mirror. "Papyrus, I look ridiculous."

"Nonsense. You don't look ridiculous in anything. You could wear Sans' clothes and still not look ridiculous."

She chuckled. "So you think Sans' outfit is ridiculous?"

"Well of course I do. How can anyone take him seriously dressed so laid back?"

Undyne broke out into laughter. "Papyrus, you kill me."

He blushed. "I know I'm quite hilarious."

"That you are."

Just then, a loud bang was heard downstairs. "Undyne?! Undyne?!"

Undyne and Papyrus ran downstairs to see Alphys in a panic. "Alphys, what on earth is the matter?"

When Alphys noticed Undyne's outfit, she laughed.

Undyne blushed, then got serious. "What is it, Alphys?"

Alphys regained her composure. "Oh, Asgore needs you. He said it's important."

Undyne snapped to attention. "Asgore, got it!" With that, she bolted out the door. She ran to the river traveler and got a ride to Hotland. From Hotland, she ran to Asgore's castle. She entered his throne room. "Your majesty?" She looked around to see him calmly watering his golden flowers. "Ummm, your majesty?"

He turned around to see her. "Oh, hello, Undyne." He noticed her outfit and laughed. "Bwah hah hah! What on earth are you wearing?"

Undyne blushed. "Sir, this is Papyrus's outfit, but that's besides the point. Alphys said you needed me."

Asgore calmed down from his fit of laughter. "Oh-oh yes. I wanted to give you a quick survey."

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "A survey."

Asgore smiled. "Why yes, a survey." He handed her a slip of paper.

She held the paper and read in handwritten words:

 _Asgore's Royal Guard Survey_

 _Are you enjoying your service in the Royal Guard?_

She scanned the rest of the page and flipped it over, searching for more. She frowned. She uttered quietly and angrily, "This is it? This is what was so important?"

Asgore noticed her change of mood. "Well, yes." He gulped.

She looked up, eyes blazing. "So I rushed over here in this outfit to answer this stupid question that I could've easily answered on the phone or something?"

Asgore gave a nervous smile. "Y-yes. Well, you see, I was also sort of lonely and I wanted to see somebody I care about dearly." He offered a grin.

Undyne chuckled. "Ha! Nice save, your highness." She exhaled deeply and let her frustration flow out with the air.

Asgore cleared his throat. "So, um, what's got you so aggravated?"

Undyne gave him a piercing glare. "Really? You really have to ask that?"

"Sorry, is it the outfit?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you wearing that thing anyway?"

"Papyrus wanted me too."

Asgore chuckled. "Since when do you do silly things like that for the entertainment of others?"

Undyne blushed. "Since I care about Papyrus and my friends."

"But you would never do that for anyone, even me if it were an order. You must have special feelings for the crazy skeleton."

Undyne's blush grew darker and spread. "Actually, Papyrus and I are together."

Asgore's jaw dropped. "Undyne in a love connection? With someone whose personality is so opposite hers?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get over the shock. So what? I fell for him. No big deal."

Asgore giggled. "Have you gone soft on me?"

"Soft?! Hell no I haven't gone soft! Just because I love Papyrus doesn't mean I can't kick ass just the same."

"Whoa now, no need to get all defensive. I'm just saying that love for someone can get in the way. I know from experience."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my wife left me many years ago because she loved humans so much and didn't like it when I declared war against them."

Uydyne looked sad. "I'm sorry, sir. I can't imagine."

"Yeah, just don't let love keep you from doing your duties as a Royal Guardsman."

"I actually am curious."

"About what?"

"Why did you declare war on humans in the first place? I mean, I'm not questioning your judgement, but I'm sure not all of them are bad."

"You're right, they aren't all bad. There are both good and bad humans as there are good and bad monsters. The reason I declared war on them is that they are the reason I lost my children."

Undyne eyes started to water. "Oh, sire, I'm so sorry." She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Well, umm, I-I had better go get back to work." She turned around.

"Undyne."

She turned back around to look at the king of monsters. "Yes?"

A warm smile crossed his face. "Thank you for coming by. I'm sorry about the trouble."

She smiled and gave a little wave. She turned back around and left. _Man, who knew Asgore had such traumatic experiences?_

She took the long way to Snowden, walking and thinking. _The human I know is great. How could there be some horrible enough to cause death and destruction? My job has always been to defend monsters of the underground from humans who may make there way here, but some pose no threat at all. Heck, the one I know wants to live here and make friends with us all._

She entered the skeleton brothers' house quietly. She was greeted by an excited Papyrus.

He threw his arms around her. "Wowie, I've missed you so much. You've been gone all day."

She looked at the clock. "Uh, I've been gone less than two hours."

He smiled. "Well, it felt like all day."

She smiled and continued to walk upstairs.

"Hey, where ya going?"

"To change back into my clothes."

"Aww, but you look adorable in that."

Undyne laughed. "Whatever, dude."

Papyrus caught up and opened the door to his room for her. "After you, milady. Oh, what did Asgore think about you in my costume? Pretty great, huh?"

Undyne grinned. "Yeah, he thought it was awesome."

She went in the closet and changed and handed the costume back to Papyrus. "Thanks for that interesting experience in your clothes."

Papyrus laughed. "Nyeh heh heh! Anytime, doll face."

"Ha ha ha, do not call me that."

Papyrus blushed. "Yes ma'am."

Undyne smiled. "So what've you been up to?"

"Oh yeah, well, the child came by and watched some MTT news and then went back outside to play with Monster Kid. I decided to go out myself and spy on Sans some more."

"Wow, Papyrus, you should give him a break." Undyne chuckled.

"Hey, he's my brother and I need to know everything going on in his life. I am taking care of him after all."

"Ahuhuhuhu. Yeah, okay."

Sans came in. "Yo, Papyrus, you there?"

Papyrus ran down stairs with Undyne following. "Yes, what is it, Sans?"

Sans smirked. "So you two lovebirds were in a bedroom, eh?"

Both of them blushed. "It's not what you think, dear brother."

"Yeah, I know. Y'all are way too innocent for all that mess."

Papyrus was confused. "What mess, Sans?"

Undyne cleared her throat. "Nothing, Papyrus. Don't worry about what Sans said." She looked to Sans. "Now you came in here looking for Papyrus so what is it?"

"Hey, no need to get crabby." He grinned.

Undyne rolled her eyes. "Sorry, what is it?"

"Oh yeah, I think we've got trouble coming our way."

Papyrus gasped. "Trouble? What do you mean trouble?"

"Well, I went to go talk to a special friend who warned of another human possibly coming."

"Another human? I, the Great Papyrus, will capture this human."

Sans smirked. "You mean like you did this last one. I mean, he's totally contained."

Papyrus blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, this child is an angel- the exception."

"So you have a special friend, Sans?" Undyne gave a sinister smile.

Papyrus beamed. "Yeah, Sans, what special friend?"

Sans blushed. "Boy, you guys are nosy."

"Come on, Sans, you want to pick on us so you must be okay with backfire."

"So, I warn about another human and you guys seem to pick out the part of a special friend?"

Undyne chuckled. "Sorry, buddy, you reap what you sow."

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I have a special friend who I talk to who loves to listen to my jokes. The only one around who appreciates my talents in that area."

Papyrus laughed. "Is your special friend a girl?"

"Eh, a woman to be more specific."

"Whoa, Sans has got a woman friend." Undyne wriggled her eyebrows.

"Very mature." Sans tried to be aggravated but couldn't help but laugh.

All three of them laughed until Alphys came in. "Umm, guys, I think we may have a little bit of a problem."

Undyne facepalmed. "What is it?"

"Well, the child and Monster Kid were messing around in Hotland when they came to the laboratory and I let them in. I seemed to have forgotten that Asgore couldn't know about the human so I took a selfie with him and Monster Kid and posted it on UnderNet." Alphys smiled nervously.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "So Asgore could've seen the human?" Undyne was frantic.

"Well, uhh, yes."

…..

 **That's all for now, folks!**


End file.
